Downhill
by Author-of-Legends
Summary: Donald decides to have the family go on a family ski vacation. Everything seems pretty perfect right? Well what happens when Adam messes up on the slope? Or Chase and Shephard get lost? Or Leo gets stuck in Trent's skiing class? Or worst of all, when Bree can't connect to cell service or wifi? Yeah, nothing good.


**Ok I've been away for a while and I'm sorry, but life is just busy busy busy! I wanted to make this new story after my friend's recent vacation. It was all fun and games until somebody trips. Oh well. Of course everyone's favorite OC will be in this story! Welcome to my new story...Downhill**

 **Season 2: Adam-17 Bree-16 Chase-15 Shephard-8 Leo-14**

* * *

 **Chase's POV**

Mr Davenport slammed a few brochures on the coffee table. My siblings and I all examine the folds of paper.

"BearClaw Ski Lodge?" Leo asked in complete confusion. He had talked about how he never wanted to go skiing. Mainly because he's afraid. Shephard just didn't thrilled at all.

"It sounds cold" He said. Mr Davenport nodded. "Yes Shephard, because it's a ski lodge. It's usually cold there"

"Duh" I mutter.

Tasha walked down with a bunch of suitcases.

"Kids start packing up. We're leaving as soon as you finish packing" She said. Shephard's eyes widened.

"What?! We just found out about this! What if..." He looked at all of us as if keeping something secret.

"You know..." He said Mr Davenport as if he would know.

"Shephard there's no such thing as a Yeti or Abominable snowman" Tasha says while keeping a look on all of us to keep us in line.

"You don't know that! My friend's Grandma's cousin's neighbor said that she saw a yeti!" He said totally afraid. not gonna lie it was funny.

"What if I get eaten!?" Shephard asked as if he were really concerned. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I turn your capsule into a time machine" I said while lands a knuckly blow to my arm. Did I mention he likes to treat Shephard like a baby and if I _"Bully"_ him, Adam and I go at it for some time.

"Don't listen to him. I'll keep you safe" He said while wrapping his arm around Shephard, who just smiled in relief as he knew he'd be protected. I rolled my eyes. I get Shephard's not the brightest kid in the world or even the bravest, but still. Adam might as well give Shephard a diaper and a binky.

"See? Besides you're bionic. If you get into trouble, then you can just attack" Mr Davenport said. See, Shephard's bionic ability is that he can shapeshift into animals. Well...only three different ones. A hawk, puppy, and a mouse. He wants to be able to turn into a lion or something, but that kid doesn't have any kind of vicious nature.

"Yeah, you could just lick them to death as a puppy" Leo said, while everyone laughed except Shephard. I stood up and grabbed the dark blue suitcase. I might as well get packing, except one thing.

"we have nothing for skiiing" I said.

"I know, there's clothes in the lab for your guys" Mr Davenport said.

We all run downstairs to get prepared to endure a snowy and icy trip.

* * *

After a little bit of time, Bree was the first to finish getting ready. It was pretty much a pea coat with a fur hood and a sweater underneath it.

"Really Bree? You're gonna go skiing in that?" I asked. She shook her head. "No, I'm not going skiing at all. I don't do snow and ice and butt breaking stuff" She said while walking upstairs, probably about to show off her new clothes to Tasha. I finished next with just a snow jacket and pants and a hat and goggles. The typical and most rational look for skiing.

"You look stupid" Adam said while still looking for him some clothes that he liked.

"You are stupid" I said, which ended in thermal pants being flung at my face. I turned to see Adam tossing clothes behind him and no Shephard. I see the pile of coats and parkas moving slightly. I begin to move all the clothes to find Shephad gasping for air.

"You...burried...me...clothes...too much fur..." He said while spitting up some fur. Adam and I had laughed about it while I helped him out of it.

Adam was finsihed with pretty much what I had on except in varients of red black and white.

"you look stupid" I said while laughing. Adam just looked at me with a little annoyance then looked at Shephard.

"Shep do I look stupid?" He asked. shephard shook his head. "See, now that kid's a genius" I rolled my eyes. I just can't win can I? I turned and saw Adam helping Shephard pick out clothes.

"Okay we're done" Adam had said after an agonizing 5 minutes of Shephard tossing coats and stuff. I turned around as Shephard had a furry hat, blue goggles, and a rediculous puffy coat on.

"Well, you've definitely got enough padding Marshmallow boy" I said while even Adam couldn't help but laugh. "It's not funny..." Shephard said while folding his arms over his chest. Adam sighed and adjusted the coat evenly.

"Adam I don't wanna wear this!" Shephard whined. "It's either this or you freeze and get sick" Adam said. Shephard just groaned.

The three of us make our way to the living room where suddenly, Shephard's attire wasn't the funniest.

"Uhh Leo..." I said while we all keep our laughters in. "Not a single word" Leo said while trying to point but could hardly lift his arm to it. Apparently, Tasha got over protective again and made him wear like 9 sweaters and a few coats. Not gonna lie, it was hillarious.

Tasha came down the stairs all prepared and handed Leo sun block?

"Mom why do I need sun block!?" Leo asked ina total annoyance. "Because, the sun still exists at the lodge and it can be very cruel to skiers" Tasha responded while smothering Leo's face with sunscreen.

Shephard immediately ran out the door, trying to avoid Tasha's protective wrath. We all just laughed as he left.

"Yep this is going to be a great vacation" I said.

* * *

 **-I bet you're ready for the next chapter huh? Huh? Huh? Well, just wait it's coming! But I'm going now so see you all next Chappy!**


End file.
